Crushed
by maverick9871
Summary: BETA Naruto returns with Sasuke but life does not always go the way you think. NaruSaku SasuSaku NaruIno TsuJar


I dont own Naruto

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

Standing guard outside the main gates of Konoha was never the best job but it was better than being a gennin. One of the guards squinted his eyes and yelled up the wall. "Get a medic team, looks like we got wounded coming in."

Two figures could be seen coming toward the gates. One was walking sluggish with blond hair and a black with orange outfit. The other figure was slung over the first shoulder like a sack of potatoes had black clothing on with a purple belt.

By the time they made it to the gates a medic team was there and started working on both men's injuries. The one that was standing finally fainted from exhaustion.

2 weeks later

Naruto awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. After looking around the room he hit the nurses button on his bed. A few minutes later Shizune walked in and said, "I am glad to see you finally came to. It has been two weeks."

Naruto was stiff and thirsty and said "Wa..aa..tte..rrr"

Shizune walked over and got his glass for him and after he drunk some water thru the straw he said "So did he Sasuke live."

Shizune said, "Yeah, he made it. He is currently in the restricted area of the hospital."

Naruto said, "Where's Sakura-chan."

Shizune looked deep in though for a moment and said "To tell the truth, I dont know. I have not seen her since the day you came back."

The 19-year-old Naruto looked down at the sheets on his bed after that and thought _I wonder what's wrong. I keep my promise and brought back our teammate and my own girlfriend is not come to see me._

Tsunade walked in and said "Oh. I am glad you're awake. All of your wounds are already healed and you should be fine after getting a good meal. You are free to leave when you're ready."

Naruto said, "Can I see Sasuke. After everything I went through to get him I want to see if he's ok with my own eyes."

Tsunade said, "Sure, I was fixing to go see him myself and find out it the seal removal has been a success. Shizune, go ahead and complete your rounds. I will wait on him."

Both women left the room and a few minutes later Naruto walked out in what was left of his clothes he had when he arrived at the gates. Tsunade lead the way to Sasuke's room. Ino was making her rounds and saw them heading into the restricted section and knew only Sasuke was there.

Ino said "You going to Sasuke's room?" I am on my way there to change his IV so I will come with you.

When they got outside the room Tsunade said "Please Naruto, try and keep it quite. He still needs his rest and we are in a hospital."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade opened the door. The sight that they saw was not what they were expecting. Sasuke was in bed looking at them and Sakura was asleep naked on top of him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto left the room. Ino quickly followed him to make sure he did not do anything stupid.

Tsunade saw it and said in a pissed voice "Sakura, wake up."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around and saw Tsunade and then remembered that she was naked. She quickly grabbed a sheet and covered herself and said "Tsunade, what are you doing here."

Tsunade closed her eyes and counted to ten before saying "We had come here to check on Sasuke."

Sakura looked around the room and said "We who."

Tsunade said, "Naruto and me came to check on him, Ino also saw it. He left after he saw the state you both were in with Ino following."

Sakura said "Well he will have to get over it and Ino's my best friend. My true love has come back and he said he was going to marry me."

Sasuke chuckled at that and said, "To think you actually believed me. I just said that to get even with the dobe. He killed my brother and took what I wanted. I said a few lies and took what he wanted."

Sakura started to cry and grabbed her clothes before running out of the room still in a sheet. Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and hit him knocking him out started to leave the room. She stopped and smirked before turning around and walked back toward Sasuke...

Ino tried to follow Naruto but lost him in the village. He was to fast.

Ino searched for a while and was about to give up when she heard a huge explosion. Quickly she ran to the source and found Naruto redecorating one of the training grounds by Rasengan. He had one in each hand and any tree or boulder in his path quickly got a new outlook on life. As soon as one Rasengan was gone he made another in its place.

Ino just sat down on a new tree stump and waited until he calmed down a little.

An hour later she was tired of it and decided to take action. She quickly did the seals for Shintenshin no Jutsu and entered Naruto's mind.

Once she made it inside she started looking around and found what she was looking for. The room in which Kyuubi had previously inhabited. She knew his mind pretty well since after he turned 18 he absorbed the last of Kyuubi's power and the fox died. She had to enter to find that it was truly gone.

When she made it to the room where the cage was that was empty now she saw Naruto against the cage with his knees to his face crying. She walked over to him and started to hold him.

After what seemed like forever he finally stop. He looked up at Ino and she said, "I want you to know we are not all like her."

Naruto said "I dont know Ino. You know what my life has been like. You seen all my memories the last time you were here. It's hard for me to trust anyone again. She just threw me away like I was nothing Ino. "Do you know what that is like?"

Ino said, "Actually yes I do. You know I dated Shika before he started dating Temari. You want to hear how he broke up with me. He wrote a single line note that said "This is troublesome but its not going to work between us." and the next thing I knew they were together."

Naruto put his arm around her when she looked at the ground and said, "I think we both got screwed up love lives. But you know what the worst part of this whole deal is. "When I was fighting Sasuke he said, "You idiot, I know you love Sakura and the minute I get back she will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

Ino said, "Seems like you both got what the other wanted huh. You got his revenge, he got your girl."

Naruto just looked at the ground and said "Ino...why are you being so nice to me. You are Sakura's best friend and also was one of Sasuke's fangirls."

Ino sighed and said "Dont remind me about my idiotic days. I look back at myself then and I want to stick a kunai in my mouth for some of the crazy and stupid things I said and did back then. As for why I am here for you now. Lets just say that you are one of the good ones and I hate seeing someone I am close to get hurt."

Naruto thought for a minute and said "Thanks Ino...for everything."

Ino smiled and said "No problem. How about we get out of you mind and return to the real world." she then released the jutsu.

Naruto woke up and walked over to where Ino was getting up. They both started walking back toward town. Naruto said "Ino...if you dont mind, would you like to have lunch with me. I have not eaten in two weeks and I dont want to be alone right now."

Ino smiled and said "Sure Naruto. Lets go get some ramen. I still can't believe how good it is here in town. I always thought ramen was awful until I was forced to eat it."

Flash forward 5 years

Naruto had just announced his acceptance speech to the village as being named Rokudaime Hokage. He walked into his new office and his wife walked over and gave him a kiss.

After they broke the kiss Naruto said, "Man, I cant believe that almost all my dreams have come true."

His wife said, "I know what you mean. You are the leader of this village after years of shouting it you finally completed it."

Naruto said "yeah that also, but that was not what I was referring to."

His wife looked at him and said, "Then what dreams are you talking about."

Naruto said "Well I got a loving and faithful wife that always believes in me and we support each other through anything. And the other dream I found out right before I made my speech. The old bag pulled out a big surprise that was one of my most secret dreams."

His wife said "Oh yeah, how come I never heard about it."

Naruto said, "Read this file and you will know."

His wife opened the file and started to read

Patient 235534

Age 24

Weight 130

Height 5'10

Married

Blood type O

Results of yearly examination.

Patient checked out in perfect health.

Note: Patient will have to be removed from active service in 4 months.

Reason Pregnant

Naruto's wife looked at this and said suspiciously "Whose chart is this and why are you so happy about it."

Naruto pulled a second scroll out and handed it to his wife and said, "This is a master list of every patients name compared to the number on file at the hospital. Look who's chart you got."

His wife quickly looked through the numbers and when she looked at 235534 she saw Ino Uzumaki. Ino looked up and said "I am pregnant. "How come she did not tell me?"

Naruto said "Apparently she wanted to pull one last prank on me before she stepped down and kept it secret, the old bag."

Ino said, "I can't believe it, we are going to be parents. I hope I make a good mom."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah, you are going to be a great mom. Look at the way you help Sakura with little Itachi."

Ino smiled and said "I still can't believe she named that kid after Sasuke brother."

Naruto said "Tell me about it. If Tsunade had not done what she did Sasuke would have killed the kid."

Ino laughed and said "I know. She can be twisted when she wants to. She went and severed his spine in several places so he can't walk or use his arms."

Naruto said, "That was not the best part though. She went and rewired his plumbing so that he has to pee every hour and as for restoring the Uchiha clan, to think that she would have cat hater hooked up to his reproductive track and has it constantly draining. I think we got enough Uchiha sperm frozen to breed 4 generations."

Ino said "And the best part of it is he can't say a word because everytime he opens his mouth the nerves in his mouth make him feel pain through his whole body."

Naruto said "I am glad now she did not kill him. He got just what he deserved."

Ino said, "I agree. "Now, what should we do about this child?"

Naruto said "Well, lets start by telling are friends, then we can start buying a crib and stuff for his or her room."

Ino said, "So do you have any names yet."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "If its a boy Haku, after a dear friend."

Ino smiled and said "and if its a girl."

Naruto smiles and said "thats easy. Jasmine after her mothers favorite flowers."

Ino smiled and gave Naruto a deep kiss. Someone scribbling on a notebook drew them out of the embrace.

Naruto broke the kiss and said "Tsunade, can you keep your husband on a leash."

Tsunade said "Dont worry. I made him agree, I get to edit his books from now on. If he goes behind my back I will do to him what I did to Sasuke."

Jiraiya said, "You wouldn't"

Tsunade said, "Who do you think I was originally planning on doing that to."

He looked white as a ghost before fainting. Tsunade, Ino, and Naruto laughed for hours at that.

**Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere**

**Shintenshin no Jutsu – Mind Transfer Jutsu**


End file.
